Power of Existance
by RE-jects666
Summary: What if Lelouch was shot in the ghettos before he recieved Geass? What if C.C. dyed giving her Code to Lelouch to save him? What if Geass was another power from we all know and love? kalulu. REALLY HUGE GEASS ALTERATION. you have been warned.
1. Prelude

I really can't believe I'm writing this. This is my first fanfic of Code Geass and also officially my second story that I have written on this web. I totally became a fan of Code Geass when I nothing else to do and I always wondered what Code Geass is……………….I never knew it made me lose 3 hours of sleep just to stay up watch it. This is strictly an AU story and kalulu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not considered a cross over (in my opinion)!!!!! I really hate long introductions so I'm just going to start off the story here.

_Prelude_

"5"

He couldn't believe it. He was going to die. Seventeen years. Seventeen years was all he had lived for. Through the pain, through the laughter, he lived. He was going to die. In his mind, he was thinking, no more like picturing, what could he have done and what would happen if he had more time to live. Living a happy life, living in a peaceful world, getting married, having kids, Numbers and Britanians living together, and the death of his _father_. He was shaking from fear. All of this he would never see or have. He crashed back into reality when a bloodstained hand grabbed into his wrist.

"4"

_Do you want to live?_

He was shocked to the core.

"3"

Averting his eyes, he saw a lime-green haired woman lying on the ground beneath him. She was lying in her own pool of blood caused by the bullet wound. _N-n-no she couldn't have live! She was shot in the heart!_

_Do you want to live?_

"2"

Yes he wanted to live. For a split moment he sat there sitting. He wanted to live. He wanted to live to gain more power. Power that was denied from him seven years ago by that _man_. He wanted to bathe in that power he will gain through his hands.

"1"

A loud bang went off as a handgun fired towards him. Then he felt it. _Pain._ It was excruciating. He felt a wet, sticky liquid trickle down his body from the hole the bullet made from his stomach. He was scared. Scared of dying. Scared of never having power. Power he was denied from. No he wanted to live. Not for his sake, but for his sisters. He didn't move. Even when he was shot he didn't move. He just sat there with his own blood pooling out of him into the cold ground with the woman's hand gripping his wrist.

_Do you want to live?_

For a moment he was at peace. Could he trust the woman? Could he trust her with his life? Not that he had any life left in him.

_Yes!! I want to live!!_

_Then accept my contract_

Next thing he knew, he was in pain. Pictures flashed in his mind, going too fast for him to fully absorb.

_You are dying. I would've not presented you with my contract if you going to die right now. There is nothing for me to do except this!_

Then the pain increased. He screamed with his head roaring up. The soldiers were taken back. They stepped back a few paces. Nobody noticed. Nobody noticed the mark of a bird being burned deep into his left arm. Neither did he notice for he could not feel anything except for the pain. All his senses were numbed. His eyes turned bright red with the same mark on his left arm as his pupil. He put his hands on his head to try to quench the pain.

_Accept it!! Accept my Code!!!_

Then it stopped. It seemed everything has stopped the fighting, the screams of pain and terror coming from the elevens, and finally his own pain. Then time continued like nothing has happened. The soldiers were staring at him wondering why he wasn't dead. He relaxed. The woman that was gripping his wrist was now dead. Her body was cold as ice. He slowly stood up. He felt it. It was a wondrous sensation. He felt it flooding every essence of his body. He felt the power.

Through the bloodstained land, through the bloodstained history, through the bloodstained people, would everybody know who he is. He would not be denied of his existence.

Revenge was a bitch, but it was a good bitch.

And that concludes the prelude. Did I do well? Did I do badly?

And before anybody has any questions I will like to answer them. Yes, I killed off C.C.. Yes, I gave Lelouch the Code. Only reason I did that was because…………I felt liked it, and also because I don't know where I should put C.C. in the plot and Lelouch was dying. What else should I do? Randomly put that Jesus Christ saw repentance in him and randomly do one of his miracles and revive him? I would like to see somebody write that, but that's not going to happen in my story. Also, this is really AU. Like how strong Chuck Norris is. It's also how I define the Geass power. So I'm going to throw what you know about Geass at Obama and tell you what _I_ think the Geass power should be.

REVIEW GODDAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Calm Before the Chaos

Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten!! Never imagined that I was added to story alerts the day after I posted this story . This just proves how awesome I am!!! Answering some of your questions (well just mainly three guys so far)!!!!

DD: nice name . I wasn't exactly thinking of giving Kallen a Geass really……….. it messes up the plot line.

Sonic52: Your first question is going to be answered in the next couple of chapters. For your second one, he can use his power, and still can't die. Why? Because this is my goddamn story!

All that is left unsaid: I'm exactly going to do what you suggested. I was playing around with the idea for a few days before I posted this story, trying to figure it out how to make it work into the plotline. Only reason I didn't do it yet was that it's just a prelude. Just like how roots on a tree support the main trunk, the prelude sets the scene. And that comparison has nothing to do with my pic!!

I will never abandon this story!!! I will most likely get bored of writing and stop writing for a long time!!! But what are the odds of that!?!?!?!? (cough, cough)

I apologize for some mistakes I made in the prelude. I usually don't go over my work, and I'm writing this with only my memory of how the anime went.. I'm not going to point out those mistakes since I'm just that bipolar.

_The calm before the chaos_

"Checkmate"

The noble was staring incredulously at the chess board. Sitting across from him was teen. He had long locks of black hair and had violet eyes (A/N:lolz, speaking of violet, not sure what color they are. Only knows there purple or violet). He had a slime figure, but the truth is the teen wasn't that athletic (A/N: I'm sorry but I just have to point this out. I noticed how the characters in the anime looked like a figure between stick figure and box figure, if you get what I mean.)The teen was smiling. Not the happy kind of smile nor was it the mischievous kind. It was sort of in the middle, showing no emotions what so ever. "b-b-but….." the noble stuttered.

"I'll like to collect my money if you will," the teen spoke. The teen was waiting patiently for the noble to respond. "O-o-of course," the noble, of course, could not fathom on how the teen had beaten. "nah nah Lelouch, that was very quick," a voice spoke of behind the teen. "Let's leave after we collected the money Rivalz," the teen Lelouch said,"We do have to make it back to the academy before lunch ends, and I'm sure Shirley is wondering where we are."

And speaking of every body's favorite orange haired teen,"Have you seen Lelouch anywhere?" Shirley asked as she approached the council president Millay. "I heard that he gone off gambling again with Rivalz" was all Millay answered in between bites of her lunch. "Oh he's off gambling again!" Shirley exclaimed, "When he comes back he's going to be in a world of pain!" 

_Life was all the same_ Lelouch thought as he stared to the side from the side chair seat of Rivalz's motor bike. Of course Lelouch has his own bike too. Rivalz started teaching him after they became friends, and he learned quickly from him. _Everybody living in a never ending cycle of an existence called life_. Lelouch was staring at the slums of Japan, or more accurately, Area 11. The Japanese were still unforgiving against the Britanians for taking over Japan. They were stripped of their rank and name, forced into poverty, and segregation between the Elevens and the Britanians. _Never breaking free from the eternal chain of hate__._ "Your first move," Rivalz asked," why did you move your king?", "If a king does not move then how do his subordinates follow?" was all Lelouch replied.

Rivalz was about to ask another question when they heard honk from behind him. Turning their heads behind them, they say a huge truck behind them. They saw the driver say something to them, but it was muffled against the roaring wind. Lelouch and Rivalz were staring questionably at the driver. They were rewarded with another mouthing of empty words. Next thing they knew the truck gone off the road, and it crashed into the side of the building.

Rivalz stopped the bike as he and Lelouch stared the crashed truck. "Uhh…. did we cause that?", "I don't think so," Lelouch replied.

As time passed more and more people were attracted to the crash. "Was it a drunk driver?" "What happened? Was it some kind of crash?"Pedestrians started muttering question as they stared at the truck. "Shouldn't somebody call for help?" somebody called out. _Fools!_ Lelouch cursed. He started running towards the truck while Rivalz was trying to call him back. "Look it's a Britanian student down there," a random spectator called out. "Goddamn it I wish that fool would stop flaunting his pride, and just give it a rest already," Rivalz sighed as he pushed his bike back to a safe area on the road.

When Lelouch was close enough to the truck, he called out "hey is anybody in there?" He continued to call out to the driver for a couple minutes. Growing frustrated, he backed up from the truck to think of something else. His eyes wandered to a ladder on the side of the truck. Lelouch started climbing onto the ladder. He stopped when his feet were on the 2nd to last rung, and started calling out again.

Then, all of a sudden the truck started go into reverse causing Lelouch started to full forward right into the open hatch on top of the truck. He landed on his painfully on his back. He looked around finding a couple medical machines, but there was this machine that strangely looked liked a bulb with wires attached to it. _What the hell is all of this?_ Lelouch thought.

_It's you, I finally found you._

Lelouch looked around the truck, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?" He called out in panic.

"_Come out and surrender. Then you have a chance to defend yourselves in court!!"_ Gun shots were heard. Lelouch was taken aback by all of this. _Holy shit it's the military!_ Lelouch was shocked at this. _Goddamnit this means these guys are terrorists._ Momentarily forgetting the voice, Lelouch was trying to figure out a way out of this alive. Right now his chances out of this were slim. _I could break a neck trying to jump out, or I be shot by the military _Lelouch thought_, either way I'm going to be killed_. Lelouch immediately hid behind the bulb shaped machine as the sound of a door opened. "…on't we use it here?" Lelouch heard from the driver. "Then that would mean a bloodbath that we don't want to happen!" A figure with a light blue trench coat with a matching hat walked through the open door.

The figure dropped her trench coat and hat revealing a girl with red hair and brown vest with a red shirt underneath it (AN: I got no idea what Kallen's outfit is……..). Lelouch stared at the girl. He thought he knew her from somewhere. The way she carried herself, it's like she had this aura around her. An aura that Lelouch vaguely recognized, but still recognized never less. Lelouch couldn't stop looking at her. He felt this feeling deep inside him. He couldn't name what it was, but he only knew that he couldn't stop looking. He was broken out of his reverie when the back hatch released with hiss. "A slash harken!?" Lelouch heard from the choppers following the truck. "it's a knightmare!!"Lelouch turned his head towards the back of the truck. He was rewarded with a red framed knightmare, a Glasgow. He watched as the kightmare took down two of the choppers, and a Sutherland type knightmare drop down from a transport ship. Lelouch felt the truck suddenly jerk to the right, bringing the Glasgow out of view. The sudden jerk made lelouch hit his head really hard. The next thing he knew was the growing blackness spreading across his eyes.

When Lelouch woke up, he barely can see 3 feet in front of him. He instinctively reached for his phone. He was dismayed that he didn't have signal. A sudden bump from the truck jostled him. _From the darkness and that bump right now, I think I'm in the old subway tunnels_ Lelouch thought. He started to feel around. He was rewarded with what felt like a communicator.

_Alright, _Lelouch started thinking; _I have an enemy communicator, my useless cell phone, and these medical equipment. Damn! Can't think of anything that doesn't get me killed in the process. I may not like it , but I guess I have to use the military to save me. Maybe I can get them on my side with the enemy communicator. Yes it cou…. _He was immediately jostled again, but this time he managed to keep his head from banging against anything. Lelouch felt the truck not moving underneath him, and also a hiss from the side doors of the cargo that the truck was carrying opening. _Now's my chance to climb up_ Lelouch thought. He started getting up, but he felt a force hitting the side of head, sending him flying into the bulb shaped machine. When he recovered, he stared at a Britanian soldier who just had hit him. Lelouch did not have enough time to dream since the soldier was on him again, holding his throat against the floor. The bottom part of the mask that the soldier wore to cover his mouth dropped, "That's enough mindless murder," the soldier said. "W-w-wait I'm not one of them, "Lelouch managed to croak out.

Lelouch managed to kick his opponent off of him. He managed to compose him enough to steadily walk toward the soldier, his anger rising with each step. "Mindless murder? Mindless murder!! You think this is mindless murder!! Look at Britania, and what they did to their enemies! If you want to stop mindless murder then why don't you obliterate Britania!!"Lelouch practically screamed the last part. While Lelouch was venting out his anger, the soldier was getting wide eyed each time Lelouch stepped forward. "No way, Lelouch is that you?" The soldier inquired, too good to be true. Lelouch suddenly stopped, his eyes widened slightly. "Lelouch it's me Suzaku," The soldier removed his helmet revealing brown curly hair and a face that Lelouch remembers from his childhood. Neither of them had time to break their reveries as the bulb like machine suddenly cracked open. Unknown to both of them, the machine started discharging when Suzaku hit Lelouch into the machine. Suzaku immediately reacted and pushed the bottom half of his mask onto Lelouch's mouth, knocking both of them onto the floor. They stared intently at the machine wondering when it will release the gas. But to both their shock a yellow light started glowing.

When the light dimmed down, it revealed a girl with lime-green hair, and gagged and bound. "What the hell? The briefing said that this was poisonous gas," Suzaku exclaimed. _Poisonous gas?_ Lelouch thought. They both rushed to help the girl. Lelouch started to get rid of the gag while Suzaku unbound the girl. This is what Suzaku's superiors saw when they found them. "Stinking monkey," the lead officer said. Suzaku started rushing forward to explain,"But sir, nobody said anything about a girl in the capsul…" "Silence!" the officer interrupted Suzaku. "Being an honorary Britanian does not excuse you from this! But I am going to be benevolent to you. Take this hand gun and shoot the terrorist!" the officer commanded. While this was going on Lelouch was deep in thought _Damn we can't get out of this alive with Suzaku's superiors being here._ He was immediately brought out of his reverie when a gunshot was heard. Lelouch immediately focused on the falling figure of his long lost friend.

"Damn!" Lelouch cursed. He couldn't run away now. Not with all the guns pointed towards him. _If I only…_ Lelouch began, but he suddenly stopped when he heard a loud band along with pain and a wet sticky feeling around his stomach.

Will he survive? Will he be killed? You guys know the answer already . I couldn't help but to feel boredom while writing this. I mean it's almost exactly like the first episode!!!! Ugh…. But it is necessary for the story really. I won't mind if you guys flame this chapter. I did make some minor alterations in the story compared to the first episode. I'll give anybody a cookie if they can name all of them (cough not cough really cough)!! Love all the reviews!! Keep them coming!!


	3. Once You Go

I luv you all!!! Yes I do!!! No I'm not gay, I'm just really happy you guys like my story!!

Right now I feel like my muscles in both of my legs and my left arm being ripped apart in 17 different directions and pieced back together with a glue stick. Playing aggressive tennis without properly stretching painfully comes back to literally bite you.

This is to Sonic52 to his review for the first chapter. What I imagined was Lelouch getting shot before C.C. took the bullet, and then Lelouch getting a mortal gunshot. Also a heads up in this chapter, I'm actually just going to take the prelude and just paste it in her since it makes my life way easier, but I'm not going to end it there. The plot will thicken after the he receives the Geass so I want to at least write enough to answer most of you questions on how my version of the Geass will work.

* * *

_Once You Go There Was Never an Honest Word_

Lelouch was in pain. No. Pain was too light of a word for this. Agony was a better word.

After they had shot him, the leading officer ordered the guards behind him to get the girl. Lelouch was thrown against the truck. None too gently he might add. So there he was, his back against the truck, holding the stomach wound with one hand while the other limp by his side. His eyesight was getting blurry at every passing second. Dying not from the bullet, but from blood loss.

The officer that caused so much pain to him in matters of minutes was slowly walking toward him. He stopped when he was several yards away from him. Without a word he slowly raised his gun, pointing it directly at Lelouch's head. At this distance, the officer wasn't going to miss. Without warning he fired the gun. Lelouch closed his eyes for the inevitable death, but he never felt it. Only the sound of a collapsing of a body. Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, staring at the girl in front of him.

She was laying in a pool of blood coming from her chest. Lelouch was stunned at the girl for throwing herself in front of the bullet to save him. He wondered why she did it, but he couldn't find the answer from her anymore.

_You must live on_

Again with the voice, it was like it was watching over him. No, more like haunting. Lelouch started to crawl towards the fallen form of the girl. It took all his strength and resolve not to faint. When he got near the girl, Lelouch forced the last of his strength to kneel over her. "Since that girl over there took the bullet," the officer started, "I'll be merciful, and give you five seconds to say your last wishes.

"5"

He couldn't believe it. He was going to die. Seventeen years. Seventeen years was all he had lived for. Through the pain, through the laughter, he lived. He was going to die. In his mind, he was thinking, no more like picturing, what could he have done and what would happen if he had more time to live. Living a happy life, living in a peaceful world, getting married, having kids, Numbers and Britanians living together, and the death of his _father_. He was shaking from fear. All of this he would never see or have. He crashed back into reality when a bloodstained hand grabbed into his wrist.

"4"

_Do you want to live?_

He was shocked to the core.

"3"

Averting his eyes, he saw a lime-green haired woman lying on the ground beneath him. She was lying in her own pool of blood caused by the bullet wound. _N-n-no she couldn't have live! She was shot in the heart!_

_Do you want to live?_

"2"

Yes he wanted to live. For a split moment he sat there thinking. He wanted to live. He wanted to live to gain more power. Power that was denied from him seven years ago by that _man_. He wanted to bathe in that power he will gain through his hands.

"1"

A loud bang went off as a handgun fired towards him. Then he felt it. _Pain._ It was excruciating. He felt a wet, sticky liquid trickle down his body from the hole the bullet made from his stomach. He was scared. Scared of dying. Scared of never having power. Power he was denied from. No he wanted to live. Not for his sake, but for his sisters. He didn't move. Even when he was shot he didn't move. He just sat there with his own blood pooling out of him into the cold ground with the woman's hand gripping his wrist.

_Do you want to live?_

For a moment he was at peace. Could he trust the woman? Could he trust her with his life? Not that he had any life left in him.

_Yes!! I want to live!!_

_Then accept my contract_

Next thing he knew, he was in pain. Pictures flashed in his mind, going too fast for him to fully absorb.

_You are dying. I would've not presented you with my contract if you going to die right now. There is nothing for me to do except this!_

Then the pain increased. He screamed with his head roaring up. The soldiers were taken back. They stepped back a few paces. Nobody noticed. Nobody noticed the mark of a bird being burned deep into his left arm. Neither did he notice for he could not feel anything except for the pain. All his senses were numbed. His eyes turned bright red with the same mark on his left arm as his pupil. He put his hands on his head to try to quench the pain.

_Accept it!! Accept my Code!!!_

Then it stopped. It seemed everything has stopped the fighting, the screams of pain and terror coming from the elevens, and finally his own pain. Then time continued like nothing has happened. The soldiers were staring at him wondering why he wasn't dead. He relaxed. The woman that was gripping his wrist was now dead. Her body was cold as ice. He slowly stood up. He felt it. It was a wondrous sensation. He felt it flooding every essence of his body. He felt the power.

Through the bloodstained land, through the bloodstained history, through the bloodstained people, would everybody know who he is. He would not be denied of his existence.

What better way to introduce his existence to the world by killing every Britannian at Shinjuku ghetto?

But first he had to deal with some nuisances in front of him. While he was mauling over his thoughts, the soldiers in front of him were staring wide eyed at him. They were slowly backing away from him. Lelouch slowly stood up. And then he started laughing. To the soldiers, it was a maniacal one. Promising a slow death to them, but to Lelouch, it was totally different. To him it was happiness. Happy that he somehow survived. Happy that he gained power. Happy to live another day. Another day for blood to flow.

He slowly stopped laughing, bringing his eyes with crane symbols in them to the soldiers. From the soldiers' perspective, the crane symbols were starting to flap their wings.

Lelouch felt nothing, thought nothing, he only instinctively reacted. It was like he knew what to do. Suddenly he sent electrical currents running through the metal tracks, pipes, and other bits of metal around him. The soldiers nearest to him were instantly fried in the inside. "What the hell!" a random guard exclaimed.

Everybody was stared at Lelouch, eyes with fright. Lelouch's eyes were covered by his long black bangs, allowing the soldiers no indication to what he was about to do next. Suddenly he disappeared without any sound or warning.

When the soldiers saw him again, he was standing in front of two decapitated bodies with his bloodstained hands outstretched. It was neither the bodies nor the blood that scared the soldiers. It was his hands that almost made the veteran soldiers almost pea themselves. Lelouch's hands had lightning running through them. His hands were coated with a thin layer, thin enough to allow Lelouch to cut through flesh.

Lelouch continued to cut through the bodies with his coated hands while at the same time kept on sending electrical currents to alter his atoms enough to momentarily turn his body into lightning, but not enough scrambled molecules to actually lose his body or internal organs.

Lelouch was ecstatic about this. He kept giggling like a madman as he cut away the soldiers into many different sections. When he finally stopped and finished his handy work, he was covered in blood. Lelouch noticed only one soldier was still alive. It was the commanding officer that killed Suzaku. He slowly wlkedd toward acting like he wanted the soldier to run away so he can hunt him for sport, but he had others plans. The commander started walking backwards, but tripped on a stray rock. He continued to crawl away on his hands, shivering with fright as Lelouch kept on walking towards him.

"P-p-p-p-p-please, have mer…" the officer didn't have time to finish as his head suddenly went flying towards a wall. Lelouch was disgusted by the officer's behavior. He had extended the lightning coming from his into to a blade.. _Britannians are all the same_ Lelouch starting to think _all selfish and arrogant over the weak, but bows down to their superiors feet asking to forgiveness. _

Lelouch deactivated his powers, but right when he the last lightning died, he was hit by a massive head ache. He stumbled against the tunnel wall as a wave of images flooded his mind.

_You…_

Lelouch saw a giant door with symbols and lines running through it, but he focused on a crane symbol embedded onto the center of the door.

_Now…_

He saw two planets being linked together by a pillar of light.

_Hold…_

He saw girls in a small room looking exactly the same as each other with the same crane symbols as the door on their foreheads.

_The…_

This time, Lelouch the lime-green haired woman that saved his life talking to him, but he couldn't hear a word.

_Geass…_

Immediately the head ache stopped. Lelouch was about ponder about it, but the tunnel started shaking, sending bits of rubble crashing down onto the ground. _Something important is going on the surface_ Lelouch thought. He was about to head off into a random direction in the tunnels when he noticed Suzaku's chest moving up and down. Lelouch was happy about this new revelation. Not wanting to leave his childhood friend behind to die, he picked him up bridal style (AN: lolz, gay!), and like before, sent electrical currents through his body. One minute he was standing near dead bodies of a soldier and a banged up truck, the next moment he was almost near the exit.

When he climbed up the stairs carrying Suzaku, he saw a Sutherland type knightmare standing in front of bodies of massacred Elevens inside a decrepitated building. Lelouch started connecting the dots. _Damn! Clovis decided to eradicate Shinjuku ghetto along with the Elevens while looking having an excuse of the terrorists having poisonous gas!_

The knightmare suddenly noticed Lelouch and a bloodied Suzaku in his arms. It turned towards them with its gun pointed at them. "_Who are you boy, Along with the one in your arms?" _The pilot questioned them through the knightmare's speakers. Lelouch immediately thought of disabling the knightmare with his lightning, but another notion suddenly popped up in his mind. If this new idea worked then this war would be in favor of the Elevens. Quickly going along, Lelouch called out, "I'm the son of a duke, and I found this person injured while I was trying to escape." Just like the plan, the cockpit of the knightmare opened, and a silver-haired woman dropped down with a hand gun pointing at them. Lelouch sent a small lightning spark at her. It was small not to be felt, but it was still strong enough for the spark to enter her brain and scramble her brain nerves.

"Give me your Sutherland, and take Suzaku to the medical camp," Lelouch ordered. "Of course," the woman said in this robotic tone. "the code for the knightmare is G7D8H3VIE3875," The woman also tossed the knightmare's key to Lelouch.

Leouch gently set Suzaku down on the ground, knowing the woman will take care of him. He stepped towards the knightmare.

Right now he had a brother to kill.

* * *

Lolz!! I decided that the story isn't an AU!! It's just Geass alteration!! I'm going to follow the main plotline from the anime along with some in between scenes too!!!

REVIEW!!!!! plz


	4. The Good Left Undone

To people reading this chapter who missed the AN note at the end of the chapter 2!!! This is not an AU!! I repeat!! NOT AN AU!! It's just Geass alterations.

This is to the faint-hearted people!! Skip the part when Lelouch kills Clovis! It has graphic descriptions (to me), but it's only like 2 paragraphs.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

_The Good Left Undone_

War was waging everywhere. Dead bodies were littered at every corner of the street. Loved ones were lost. Buildings were razed.

But they weren't done yet.

They were far from done.

They were going to destroy everything. Make them nonexistent in the land. Wiping their enemies of the face of history, and they were going to make an example to all of the Elevens to never disobey their superiors.

What better way than to begin in Shinjuku ghetto?

Lelouch frowned. He was studying the screen of his stolen Sutherland inside a leaning building full of holes. It showed multiple square blips flashing, and a scant few circle blips too. The square showed the Britanian army while the circle ones were the resistant group.

If Lelouch was going to make his plan happen then he was going to get need some serious leadership lessons along with maybe a half a battalion of knightmares. He was frustrated. He can't lead some unorganized terrorists' army in just on the spot. Along with that, how the hell will he get some good knightmares for the Elevens too?

It was just all too goddamn complicated to him. He was brought out of all his reverie by his cell phone. The caller ID showed it was Shirley calling him.

Deciding it would be suspicious to not answer, he pressed the _answer_ button. "Lelouch where are you right now?" Shirley asked." Um…well…" Lelouch only managed to get out. "Lelouch are you gambling right? YOU MISSED SCHOOL TO GAMBLE!!" Shirley was getting mad at him, but he wasn't really paying much. In truth, Lelouch was right. He was gambling. Gambling on his life, the Elevens' lives, and the future of Area 11, no Japan, everything was on the stake. He was instead focused on a chess board with its pieces scattered around it. "Your right I am gambling. You caught me red handed." Lelouch said absentmindedly. He wanted to end this conversation quickly.

"LELOUCH LAMPROUGE YOU GET BA…"

"Hey can you tell Nunnally that I'm going to back home late? Thanks," Lelouch quickly cut off Shirley. "LELOUCH!! NO!! DON'T YOU HANG UP O…" Lelouch quickly hit the _end_ button. _Too late_ Lelouch thought.

The chess board gave it away instantly. The way he was going to lead the Elevens to victory. Chess was strategy. Wars were won with brutal, mind cunning strategy. Chess were won with pieces. Then why not treat the soldiers as pieces?

Lelouch had the cunning mind, but did he have the aggressive side to him. _Of course I do_ Lelouch quickly shot down the thought. _If I can massacre Britanian soldiers than I can do this_ Lelouch thought.

Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw a freight train heading towards the war. Lelouch zoomed into the cargo, and x-rayed it. He happily discovered full suited knightmares ready for combat. Now all he had to do was get his hands on them.

He quickly scanned the screen again for any Elevens near the cargo train. To his surprise, the ID tag nearest to the train was the Glasgow he had seen in the truck, but it was surrounded by two Sutherland knightmares. Thinking about the red-haired pilot made him suddenly blush.

What was it about the red head to make him blush?

He couldn't find answer, but he wasn't going to dwell on the fact right now. There was a war to be won right now. Quickly taking out the communicator he still had from the truck. If his plan wasn't going to work he needed escape alive so using a enemy communicator certainly masked his identity.

* * *

"Goddamnit!!" Kallen yelled out in frustration. She had been trying to shake off her pursuers for some time now. They were extremely adamant in trying to capture her.

After she had barely escaped from the Sutherland on the highway, she had managed to slip into the tunnels and made her way back. To her utter horror and astonishment, she discovered the Britannians massacring the Elevens while the resistance group tried to defend themselves in futile. In her rage, she engaged some Sutherlands passing by her location. Kallen was easily overpowered, and decided to run away. This was the position she was in before her communicator came alive with a voice she didn't recognize.

"_The west entrance, use the tracks to get to the west entrance."_

"Who the hell is this?" Kallen asked through gritted teeth. She had no time for games right now from a mysterious voice.

"_There's no time to explain, just trust me on this."_

"You're going to expect me to trust a guy I don't know."

"_No, you're going to trust me to win this."_

"To win?" Kallen inquired, "fine." She pulled a handle on her Glasgow's controls making it turn and jump onto the train tracks. She saw, on the corner of her eye, the Sutherlands that were following her did the same. Kallen turned her head back towards the front, and she instantly regretted it. Coming towards her at nearly 60 miles/hour was a huge cargo train rushing towards.

The size of the train can easily flatten her ragged Glasgow without bump.

Kallen instantly regretted trusting that son of a bitch voice.

"_Since you trusted me to lead you to win then jump on the train." _

Kallen instantly calculated how tall the train was. The Glasgow couldn't jump that high, and it looked like that she wouldn't make it if she jumped. Deciding that she had nothing to lose if she didn't, Kallen shifted her controls again causing the Glasgow to jump. She barely made it. The left foot of her Glasgow skimmed the edge of the train. Somehow the voice knew that she would make the jump, but she wasn't going to think about now. She turned her head around to stare at the knightmares that were chasing her. The leading knightmare stopped the heave cargo train with one hand, and ordered the one behind him to chase after her.

Out of nowhere, two slash harkens came out from above and tore open the knightmare that was supposed to chase after. Kallen tried to find the direction that the slash harkens fired. She saw a shadow in a destroyed building. It looked like a Sutherland to her. "_What is your name and your unit?" _The only knightmare left answered. The shadowed figure only responded by firing his machine gun at him. The bullets destroyed the knightmare's left foot causing it to drop to one knee. Kallen wanted to get some action too. Turning full around, she quickly sped back with one arm raised in a striking position. She caught the knightmare off guard, but before her fist contacted with the knightmare, it's escape pod launched saving the pilot.

"_I don't know how you managed to get an enemy Suth..."_ Kallen turned on her speakers to try to thank the mysterious figure, but she only found a destroyed building. _"Kallen!"_ She turned her head towards the ground to find Ohgi and Tamaki running towards her with a group of others. "What was that radio call we got?" Ohgi yelled to Kallen inside the Glasgow. "No way he contacted you too?" Kallen asked in bewilderment. Before anybody can say anything their communicators came to life again.

Lelouch smirked as he watched the red Glasgow follow his orders. He managed to get inside a destroyed building near the tracks while he was giving orders to the red head.

He easily destroyed the two knightmare frames, and watched as more Elevens arrived at the cargo train. Deciding that this was the time to lead them he pressed a button on his stolen communicator.

"_Since you guys followed my orders, I'll give you guys a reward. Inside the cargo boxes are equipment that you need to win this battle."_

* * *

Lelouch watched as the Elevens started to open the cargo doors one by. All of them letting out screams of excitements and shocked expression as fully armed Sutherland knightmares were revealed behind the doors.

Now all obstacles were cleared. His plan would go on without a hitch.

Lelouch smirked as he pressed a button on the communicator. "How much energy filler is left in that Glasgow?" Lelouch asked. "_There's only fifteen minutes left," _Lelouch heard, "Refill your energy filler. You're going to run decoy for us," "_Yes sir!_"

Now addressing the entire Elevens at the train, Lelouch told them sharply, "I'm going to assign you codenames for each unit. There is no arguing over this! Now the Sutherlands' have the basic controls you know so you should find them easy to use. We're going push the Britannians back in 15 minutes. Double check your weapons and get ready." Lelouch smirked. It was good to be him.

* * *

"Shit! Should we actually listen to this guy?" Tamaki argued. Ohgi started arguing back inside his knightmare's cockpit. "The guy gave us these knightmares!" "But what if the Britannians set this up as a trap!?" "The Britannians are winning right now there's no use of setting up a ambush if they're already winning!"

Both of them stopped arguing as their radios came alive, "_P-3, P-5, and P-7, you are to shoot through the wall in 23 seconds if the enemy picked up the decoy." _

Tamaki started sputtering in anger again, "This guy's out of his mind! There's nobody there!" Ohgi countering Tamaki, "Look I don't like this either, but this guy gave us these Sutherland knightmares!" "Che," Tamaki muttered as he started climbing up into his Sutherland knightmare.

"_P-3 are you ready?"_

"I heard you the first time!! And will you stop calling me that," Tamaki randomly shouted to no one.

Kallen was riding through of the underground tunnels. The tunnel leads to the edge of the heart of the Britannian army. Kallen knew that the Japanese resistance group was just a couple kilometers away from her so they can respond easily if she got in trouble.

Kallen saw light getting brighter in front of her. She was getting closer to the exit. When she finally left the tunnel, she was met by hundreds of choppers, knightmares, and tanks, but all of them weren't paying attention to her. _Holy shit!_ Was all Kallen was thinking at the moment. Never mind have the resistance getting in here in time, If all these soldiers notice her then she won't even last a minute.

Kallen realized that a squad of knightmares noticed, and had veered off from the main force to engage her. _Damn it all! If I knew this is what it means to decoy then I wouldn't have agreed!_

* * *

Lelouch stared at the screen in front of him. Right now the Glasgow was doing well as a decoy. The Glasgow pilot is probably thinking he sent her to clutch it (AN: Modern Warfare 2 term. It mainly is used in search and destroy basically meaning one guy versus the entire team, and the one wins. I hate it when I have to clutch ).As expected, Clovis, his brother, decided that the Glasgow was to minor of a problem to waste good ammunition on it. As Lelouch expected, his brother sent a minor squad of knightmares to engage in front while sending two knightmares from the back to engage.

_You were never good at chess in the beginning Clovis_. Lelouch smirked again. He fingered the button on his communicator. "P-3, P-5, and P-5 prepare to fire in…"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Now!"

Lelouch watched as the area where the resistance was lit up with gunfire. He glanced at the screen infront of him. The two square blips that were heading towards the back of the Glasgow were suddenly replaced with LOST signs.

"An ID can be double edged sometimes," Lelouch absently said to no one as he started to think his next move. It didn't take long for him to start issuing commands to the resistance.

"P-1, P-4, and P-7, move 3 O'clock and fire your slash harkens in the air!"

"K-4, fire anchors at that group of choppers!"

"R-3, use your U-ordinates at those tanks!"

"N group, you will continue your advance!"

Lelouch smirked as his plan was going along fine. "Now the enemies have five options," Lelouch said," Now I have to do is wait for them to choose." Lelouch didn't have to wait long for his opponents to choose. Almost instantly many square blips surrounded the only circle blip. "That's a more stupid choice than I thought," Lelouch mused. Leouch once again brought his communicator, "Q-1, Do you have a map of this area?"

"_Yes, but it doesn't have any landmarks on it,"_

"That will do. This is you third mission……"

Lelouch watched, waiting for it to happen. He watched as the circle enemies converged on the circle blip only to find their own allies. He watched as they stared in confusion with each other. He watched as they were killed as the ground underneath them collapsed, killing everybody in half-kilometer from the collapse sight. "With this I call check," Lelouch said.

He had ordered the troops and the Glasgow to emit a fake signal, and escape underground before the enemies found them. "One more push then finally the checkpoint," Lelouch smiled right before his communicator started going statically.

"_This is N group; somebody's just taken out N-2 and N-5!"_

"How many units are there?"

"_Just only one, I think it's a new model sin-HOLY SHIT! AHHHHH..."_

The communicator suddenly cut off

"R group what is going on out there?" Lelouch called out.

"_This is K group; R group has just been taken out."_

"Can you get a visual on the enemy?"

"_It looks like the enemy is a white and yellow knig-SHIT!"_

Lelouch heard a boom through the communicator before it became quiet again.

"N-3 and N-7 wait until the rear guards surround the knightmare."

"_Right!"_

Lelcouch zoomed in to where N-3 and N-7 are. He was just in time to see them shoot the yellow and white knightmare with their machine guns. Lelouch was surprised that the bullets were bouncing off from what seems like a transparent green shield, only becoming translucent when a bullet hit. "It deflects bullets?" Lelouch stared in disbelief. He was too occupied in his thoughts to notice the knightmare destroy what was left in N group and had turned its head in his direction.

Lelouch finally noticed he was discovered when a slash harken dug onto the top floors above him. "Shit!" Lelouch cursed. He had no time to play around with this new knightmare. Lelouch opened his cockpit, and jumped out. He closed the hatch as he moved towards the Sutherland's left leg. Lelouch sent an electrical discharge throughout the knightmare. The discharge rebooted the Sutherland's controls and its other electrical stuff (AN: I had a brain fart when I was writing this. Totally forgot what I was going to write). It basically made the Sutherland go autopilot to be put in simpler terms.

Lelouch quickly hid behind a fallen part of debris as the white and yellow knightmare started engaging the empty. He silently slipped away quietly to not alert the new knightmare's model sensors. Lelouch successfully slipped past the engaging knightmares. Considering the reports he got from the destroyed groups, his empty Sutherland will only gain a little time for him.

His plan didn't fail yet. It only set things back a bit because of that goddamn new kightmare. Now he just had to proceed towards the checkpoint by foot, but as he had said before an ID can be double edged.

* * *

He had stolen a dead soldier's uniform that he had found on the road. He had stripped the dead soldier's equipment also. The most important equipment he found useful was a disk with no markings on it. _This could be useful_ Lelouch thought _this might give me some information on the enemy. _Lelouch pocketed the disk within his school uniform.

It had taken some time, but he had finally made it to the mobile base that Clovis was in. Because of his trap earlier with the Glasgow, the base was lightly guarded since the formation was broken.

A soldier suddenly spotted it him. "Halt! This Prince Clovis's personnel mobile base, give me your unit and ID, and I'll let you pass," The guard called. Lelouch didn't respond. He only kept on walking. "Stop or I'll be forced to shoot you!" the guard yelled at Lelouch.

Lelouch responded by shooting out a concentrated electricity beam, tearing a hole through the man's chest (AN: imagine the white lightning hado that Rukia's brother shot at Ichigo on top of that execution hill except it's yellow. Yeah I know this is why I don't write Bleach stories). The guard's radio came alive as Lelouch walked past the dead body. _"Are you there? Respond. Hello? Are you there? Shit! Doyle is dead! Sound the alarm!"_

Lelouch smirked this was going to be fun.

* * *

Lelouch made his way towards the door of the entire mobile base's command center. He had fought his way through 3 levels in the base. None of the soldiers had actually damaged him as he left a bloody trail of bodies throughout the hallways.

A couple more soldiers popped out of cover when Lelouch was several feet away from the door. If Lelouch was a normal person, he would've died at the close proximity of the guns, but Lelouch was anything but normal. Reacting quickly, he made a wall of electricity appear in front of him blocking all the bullets. Lelouch disappeared and reappeared behind three of the guys in front. As he reappeared, the three guys' neck suddenly sent a wave of blood from a cut vein on the side of the neck. The blood stained the walls as he walked past by. The last soldier backed away a few step before falling on his butt. "Y-y-you G-g-goddamn Bastard!" The soldier managed to stutter out as he tried to bring his gun in front of him in vain.

Lelouch cut the gun in half with his hand. The soldier tried to back away again, but Lelouch plunged his electrified hand into the soldier's stomach instantly killing him.

Lelouch continued to head towards the door like nothing happened. When he got near the door, he felt something wrong as he immediately sent electrical currents through the body. No sooner did he do that, bullet holes appeared through the door. The door opened revealing more soldiers with steaming guns in their hands. "Did we get him?" one soldier asked. "Of course not," Lelouch answered as he reappeared behind the soldier that asked the question.

Lelouch sent a whip of electricity compacted together at the soldiers around him, dismembering them into many pieces. The blood started covering almost the entire floor area. Lelouch slowly turned towards where Clovis sat. He was staring calmly at Lelouch, but inside he knew that inner Clovis was running around thinking away to escape from Lelouch. "What do you want?" Clovis asked with deathly calm. "Not much really, all I want you to do is to recall all your forces in Shinjuku ghetto and order a peace treaties between the Japanese and the Britannians," Lelouch answered with the same calmness Clovis had managed.

"And if I don't comply?" Clovis asked.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

* * *

Kallen was running. She had lost her Glasgow against that new knightmare model trying to save her teammates. It all ended in vain as they were still killed. "Kallen!" somebody called her from behind. She turned around to Ohgi."Ohgi?"

Kallen was lead to a standing warehouse where some of Japanese people survived the attack. Their numbers were grim. Less than a hundred had made it to here. A woman was crying, saying that this is what happens when they opposed Britannia.

Tamaki was here as well, and he was getting angrier and angrier as the woman kept on rambling. "Shut up! Look at what the Britannians did to us!" Tamaki finally shouted in anger.

Kallen was about to interrupt Tamaki, but an explosion did it for her. Everybody turned around to see the front door of the warehouse basically implode inward, wrenching the big heavy steel doors off their hinges to reveal a Britannian tank along with a dozen or so troops.

_Shit! _Kallen swore. "So this is where you Elevens were hiding." The lead officer riding in the tank started to raise his hand to signal the massacre, but before a he could bring his hand down, a voice was heard all through Shinjuku ghetto shocking both Britannians and Elevens.

"_All units cease fire! Cease fire at once! I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command that all units are to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction to buildings and property, and all casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, hereby ordered, cease fire at once! I shall allow no futher fighting!"_

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" Clovis asks Lelouch as the lights dimmed and the screen in front of him moved away.

"Very, well done," Lelouch answers. "Now what should we do now? Sing a few lively banters or play a game of chess?" Clovis asked his mysterious captor. Lelouch started laughing. "You lose to me in chess. Just like 9 years ago in the Aries Villa." Lelouch watched as Clovis's eyes widened considerably. "How do you know of the Aries Villa?" Lelouch stepped closer to Clovis, "Do you not remember me brother?" Lelouch then proceeded to remove his stolen helmet that hid his face the entire time.

"L-l-lelouch!?!?" Clovis stuttered as he leaned forward in his throne/really fancy chair. He was so far out Lelouch thought he was going to fall over. Lelouch did a mock kneel, but never taking his eyes off of Clovis. "Thirteenth heir to the line of the throne and the eldest of the late consort empress, Lelouch vi Britannia at your service."

"W-w-we thought that you and Nunnally were…" "Dead?" Lelouch finished for Clovis. Lelouch stood up from his mock kneel."You guys were wrong beloved brother," Lelouch said, " Our father, the emperor, sent Nunnally and I to Japan as political prisoners a couple months before the invasion. He started a war without even giving us a cursory thought! Now I will destroy Britannia and our father!"

Lelcouch started rambling to Clovis about all his problems. Clovis was just staring wide-eyed at Lelouch, not even listening to a word Lelouch was saying. "I'm going to start crippling Britannia here, with you." Lelouch finished. Clovis only heard that last words, and knew exactly what Lelouch meant.

"Please little brother, spare me!" Clovis started begging, "We are brothers aren't we Lelouch? We weren't born from the same mother, but we were still brothers!" Lelouch ignored all the begging as he calmly walked toward Clovis, slowly extending electricity from his hand. It slowly started forming a blade shape.

Clovis was gripping the arm rests on his throne really hard. Lelouch could tell from shaking from Clovis's hands. "P-p-p-please brother! I beg of yo…" Clovis never finished as Lelouch made a sweep from his hand. Like in those violent anime shows, time seems to slow down as Clovis's head started to slip off from the neck.

Gravity finally took hold of the head as it fell to the ground. Clovis's body slumped to one side of the throne. Normally, when a head is cut off, blood tends to splatter everywhere. When Lelouch cut off Clovis's head, the electricity burned the veins running through the neck, instantly sealing them off.

Lelouch retracted his electrical blade as he brought his arm back to his side.

_One down, a dozen more left_

* * *

I couldn't resist putting in that MW2 term. I started writing that part right after I stopped playing 2 hours of search and destroy with my friends. And no you can't have my gamer tag. I have a phobia against stalkers!!!

The speech that Clovis gives is exactly what he said in the anime. It was a pain to keep pausing the video and writing it.

You see that blue sign with a text box thingy? Click it goddamn it!!!


	5. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own jack shit in this story.

_Behind closed doors_

"Where the hell did were you doing yesterday?"

"uh…" was all Lelouch thought as he was backed up against a wall. This was all he could do against an angry Shirley who had chased him all across the campus the next day.

He had left Clovis's body parts where they were, and walked out of the mobile base, where the soldiers found him. Escaping Shinjuku ghetto was easier than he thought. He was sure he would encounter some resistance escaping the encirclement, but Lelouch was surprised to find most of the soldiers had already retreated.

Then Lelouch had the problem of trying to dodge the civilian Britannians out into more urban regions. His blood splotched uniform that had been stained from the soldiers down in the tunnels had dried up, and made Lelouch look a dotted red bull's eye with a maroon (help, plz!) background.

There was no way he could be spotted! Cough

Lelouch couldn't move at high speeds in a populated area since he couldn't control the Geass well enough. He settled on hitchhiking in the back of trucks by moving at high speeds into the back of open trucks while the driver wasn't looking.

Lelouch kind of learned that he can pass through thin objects by scrambling more of his molecules, but leaving some of the important organs intact. The hard way.

Next step is trying to clean his bloodied uniform without anybody knowing.

Hardly a challenge if Lelouch didn't live in a dorm with his sister and their maid. He had to wait agonizing hours after Nunnally had fallen asleep to sneak out of the dorm to one of the outside sinks that Ashford Academy had allowed students to use.

Lelouch spent an hour more trying to thoroughly rinse out the dried out blood stains. They stubbornly held onto the fibers of the cloth making Lelouch say colorful words to nobody in particular.

While cleaning his uniform was frustrating to hell, it did bring some time for Lelouch to think about stuff. The first thing that came into his mind was his eyes. Having a swan symbol in his eyes along with a ruby red (I know, I suck at colors) iris is going to be really hard to hide in public. He was thinking of getting colored contact lenses, but trying to get them in such small amount of time is going to be really hard. Unless he finds a random person who just likes to wear purple colored contact lenses, and doesn't mind getting killed over them. Lelouch, of course, discarded the idea. But when he got back to Ashford Academy, he was surprised to find that his eyes were back to normal purple.

That just saved Lelouch his allowance.

His next thought went to his new Geass.

There were many questions Lelouch had. He had only learned a couple things in a short amount of time. One, Lelouch can control electricity. Two, His eyes turns into those swan symbols with ruby red irises when he uses his Geass. Three, Lelouch can control people. Four, his turns back when he doesn't uses his Geass.

Yeah, not many things he knows.

His last thought took much of his, as he dubs, 'hell' scrubbing time. Lelouch had stowed away this thought for many years, back to when he and Nunnally first arrived at Ashford Academy. It was something that the headmaster required for them to live in their family academy. He hadn't given much thought to it over the years, but the deadline is going to slowly approaching.

Lelouh is going to fulfill his promise whether or not he likes it.

And hell is going to rise when he does. Literally.

Lelouch started thinking of all the possibilities the headmaster chose for him. Which is extremely hard for Lelouch since they're as much possibilities as the same amount of girls in Ashford Academy, which is a lot.

He finally noticed that his uniform sparkling clean from all the scrubbing. Lelouch tried to check the time from his cell phone with his soapy hands. He started calling out even more colorful words when he found out it was a little over three O'clock in the morning.

If Leouch didn't get back to his dorms and dry his uniform over night, he's going to be not only sleep deprived, but also be very uncomfortable with a semi wet uniform for the entire day.

And this is where we find him now, being cornered by Shirley right before the homeroom bell.

Saying Lelouch is being tired right now is an understatement, he was basically lifeless from his overnight 'scrubbing', his lack of sleep, and now being chased five times around the Academy. If he didn't get killed by Britania, then Shirley's going to finish what the Britania left off.

"Answer me now Lelouch Lamprouge!"

Lelouch had to turn his head away from Shirley. "You see Shirley…um…I was..uh…" To his immense relief, the first homeroom bell rang. "Oh, look at the time, school is going to start, bye!" Lelouch said it so fast he wasn't sure Shirley heard all of it. Lelouch then ran as fast he can away from the momentary puzzled Shirley.

If facing Britannia was hard, then facing an angry Shirley was harder.

Lelouch made it just before the second homeroom bell rang, signaling students to quickly get to their classes. Lelouch looked around quickly. The teacher wasn't here yet as some tends to take their time getting to their class. He spotted Rivalz a row behind, but chose to ignore him for the time being. Trying to look for something entertaining, he naturally focused of a group of girls surrounding somebody else in the center.

Lelouch could barely make out the person behind the barrier of girls. When he did, he nearly dropped his pencil that he was twirling in surprise.

Sitting in the desk surrounded by the group of girls was red haired teen that Lelouch saw in the truck and also in the Glasgow. But the girl's appearance wasn't the same. She had her hair straightened out, and had what looked like a smiling expression that ever so small hinted that it was a fake one.

Lelouch started to strain his ears trying to listen in on the conversation. He started picking up random snippets. "…issed a lot of work from the past semester…"… inda envy you. Your always sick! Missing school all the time! Wish…" "Oh my god! Did you guys see the extremely att…"

From what he had gathered, the red haired girl seems to be faking an illness so that she could help out the resistance. That made Lelouch raise an eyebrow. If she was Japanese, then is she in a Britannian school? A random notion just randomly popped out in his head. And I mean random, I mean random.

_What's the harm of doing it?_ Lelouch thought. _Just the impression that you're interested in her, and she'll probably ask nicely to leave her alone and then promptly ninja kick my ass after school _ Lelouch subconsciously answered for himself, _I'll take that risk. _

Lelouch stood up from his desk, making his chair scoot back a bit. He tried to swallow what emotion he felt right now, and started walking towards the group of girls.

Oh this was not going to end well. And Lelouch knew it.

One girl in the group spotted Lelouch walking towards them. She nudged the girl next to her, motioning her head towards Lelouch. The rest of the girls noticed her movement, and had also started looking to where she was pointing at.

Some of the girls blushed at seeing him as Lelouch was one of the most popular guys in the Academy.

"Hey Kallen can you meet up with me after school in the coucil's clubhouse?"

Hello bitchs! I'm back! All of you guys thought I abandoned this story but the truth is I did have time to write it but I just didn't want to since I was like 'wtf what should I do? I'll play some xbox' yeah and just didn't write for the whole month.

I'm back with a new naruhina story to. I was like playing maplestory and was reading naruto on my phone and was like 'what happens if you have maplestory reference in Naruto?' and shit hit the fan and got this idea. Did some digging on Maplestory and Naruto history and got this nice plot coming together for a couple weeks. Yeah so fans out there keep on rev –OH SHIT MY FOODS BURNING!


	6. AN Tribute

**I'm sorry for you fans out there that this isn't an update for my stories. Instead this chapter is a tribute/ode to . As they are shutting down their website after countless number of years of supplying us with online manga scans. So I have written this poem that i came up with in 15 minutes while I was taking a shower to honor the cast that worked so hard to keep us happy.**

**Disclaimer: I would have loved to say that I wasn't one of the cast or crew members of , but it's kind of useless now since they are shutting down.**

You begin small,

Just like a baby,

With only a few thoughts,

But you grew into something great,

As you grew,

Your thoughts became many,

Your thoughts became stories,

And so your stories multiplied,

It was then that we came to you,

Looking for guidance,

Hungry for your many stories,

Opening our ears to you,

Some were ugly,

Some were fair,

Some were romantic,

While some were aggressive,

We have loved your stories,

Cherishing them through our years,

As you kept on feeding us,

We have increased by the millions,

Through the pain,

Through the laughter,

Through the drama,

Through the tears,

I kept on loving you,

We kept on loving you,

Believing that you will keep on going,

But that was not the case,

Your stories will always stay in our heart,

As you pass away,

We will pass your stories along,

To the many generations to come,

And so we say,

Through our tear-stained eyes,

We salute you farewell,

To your final breath.

By: RE-jects666

Put this in your post if you think that was the best online manga scans on the internet.


	7. Entertainment

Once again I apologize for some grammar mistakes since I always watch TV when write. I get distracted sometimes and make some errors. For many people, I like to apologize (again) for the tribute I wrote. I didn't know that the name of the website got cut off when I posted it. It was supposed to be onemanga, but I didn't know what happened to it.

I suck at the beginning AN notes so here's the story and the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to do this?

_Entertainment_

_God damnit_ Lelouch swore.

Walking with Kallen to the council's clubhouse had more tension than a piano string. And a piano string had a lot of tension.

He kept on nervously fiddling with his front part of his school uniform. Neither of them spoke. Neither really didn't want to say anything embarrassing to each other, it was bad enough that Lelouch asked Kallen to the council's clubhouse, but asking that in front of other girls was like painting a large cookie for the cookie monster on the child show that had this red fuzzy bunny named Elmo on it. Damn there was going to be rumors tomorrow.

Lelouch couldn't stare see Kallens face as they kept on walking side by side to the clubhouse. Her face was staring at the ground, framed by her red hair. His heart nearly skipped a beat just by staring at her. Lelouch turned his head away quickly, trying to hide his expression.

They were both nearing the clubhouse. Lelouch suddenly felt that this was bad idea asking Kallen to come with him. He pushed the door open, and held the door for her. She walked past him without saying anything.

He entered after her without caring if she didn't say anything to him. Lelouch saw Kallen taking everything in. If she was a normal person, she would just stare in shock at the lavish designs, but she was anything but normal. Lelouch knew, just by her small amount of time with her in Shinjuku ghetto, that she wasn't taking any chance, and was looking for any form of escape if things took a turn for the worst.

"Isn't it pretty?" Lelouch asked, startling her out of her thoughts. He was playing ignorant with her escape plans. "Not many people know about this clubhouse. Us council members tend to keep this a secret, though we hardly use it except for some occasions," He kept on talking to keep her occupied.

She only nodded in understanding.

Lelouch frowned on the inside. This wasn't like her to just stay quiet; she was too flamboyant to be like this.

"May I ask what you want from me?" Kallen asked Lelouch softly. She was ready to kick him in the balls. Suddenly asking her to come with him had put her against the edge. She was trying to put up her act as a weak, sick girl. She personally hated it, but kept her mouth shut since it will arouse suspicion if she didn't.

Lelouch made an attempt to answer her question, emphasis on attempt. A voice behind Kallen suddenly interrupted him.

"Lulu didn't tell you?" Out came a Millay, the blonde haired president. Behind her came Nunnally, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina, a timid girl that was the treasurer of the council. Lelouch and Kallen were both surprised at their appearances. "Since Lulu didn't tell you I guess I will," Milley paused, "Since you kept on skipping school because of you sickness," She paused again for dramatic purposes. By this time, Kallen was already twitching on the inside just to find out what was in store for her.

"You're going to be in the school council since you don't have any other club to join," Milley finished.

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. Shit, this threw his plan out the window. Though it was hilarious to stare at Kallen's face.

Kallen had an surprised look on the outside, she was undoubtedly cursing her misfortune with every swear word she can think of. And Lelouch knew that.

"So we're going to celebrate the coronation of our new council member, "Rivalz continued, giving no argument for Kallen. Only thing she could do was smile and go along with them. And she did just that.

Rivalz pulled out a bottle of wine from somewhere behind his back. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that. _Dang I need to find out how he does that_.

"Rivalz!" Shirley screamed at him. "We're underaged!" "Oh come on," Rivalz whined, "What nobody knows won't hurt them," That did the trick as Shirley lunged at Rivalz trying to get the bottle away from him.

Rivalz held the bottle away from Shirley while using his other hand to block Shirley off. Off course he was losing to Shirley.

"Shirley I don't think th-" What every Nunnally was trying to say was cut off as Rivalz, in a last desperate act, threw the bottle at Lelouch. Lelouch was caught off guard by the sudden action. In his surprise, he fumbled the bottle and lost his balance. He knocked Kallen, who was right behind him, down with him before the wine bottle's cork exploded from the pressure from within it.

The wine exploded upwards before showering both Lelouch and Kallen.

"May I come in?" Nunnally asked as she rolled in with her wheel chair in the bathroom that Kallen was taking a shower. Lelouch was taking his shower in their own room that the Ashford had given them, Kallen was taking one in the public showers in the school.

"These are some of the clothes that Millay had," Nunnally said as she felt her way to the sink where she set them.

Kallen was washing her hair when she suddenly asked," Who are you? I haven't seen you around school," Nunnally hesitated at the question. "I'm Lelouch's litte sister," Kallen's eyebrows were raised a bit.

Who would've thought that a person like Lelouch had a little sister that he had loved very dearly.

"If I may ask, why are you in wheel chair?" Kallen knew that she was pushing Nunnally to hard. But Nunnally answered question without any antagonism in her voice.

"There was an accident that killed our mother, and crippled and blinded me."

Kallen widened her eyes at the revelation. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "it's okay, many people ask about it anyway," Nunnally replied in a caring way. "I better get going, I need to get Lelouch some of his clothes."

Nunnally wheeled away leaving Kallen to her own thoughts.

Lelouch dried his hair with a small, white towel. Currently he was wearing nothing other than another bigger, white towel around his waist. He reached for the clothes that Nunnally had dropped off a couple minutes before. It was just a loose white shirt and some baggy blue pajamas.

After dressing, he stepped out of his shower, and bumped into Kallen. Kallen, in her surprise, dropped her dirty clothes she was taking to the school washers. She felt the urge to glare at Lelouch into oblivion, but she held her temper.

"I'm sorry"

Both of them had said that at the exact same time, and another coincidence that both of them had faint spot of red on their cheeks when it happened. Lelouch, wanting to be the gentlemen he is trying, knelt down and started picking up some of her clothes. Ironically, Kallen did the same thing at the same time. Kallen started blushing at how close their hands were.

"Here," Lelouch said as he handed her the dirty clothes. She mumbled a thank you before trying to move on, but Lelouch was blocking her way.

Lelouch wanted to ask her this question he was wondering about. He didn't really get the chance as he was rudely interrupted half an hour ago. He subconsciously leaned forward so that people passing by can't hear what Lelouch had to ask.

"Where yo-" again Lelouch wanted to ask Kallen if she was the Glasgow driver, but fate had something else in store for them

Just as he started speaking, Rivalz came out around the corner, and slapped Lelouch in the back as a form of a hello. Normally, he didn't mind, but if Lelouch was leaning forward with a pretty girl in front of him who had multiple personalities and one of the personalities can kick his ass than he did mind. Really, really mind.

Lelouch fell forward, right on Kallen. Some of the clothes she was holding flew around as she too fell from the weight of the surprised Lelouch.

He always wondered, as Lelouch grew up, that if this moment was fate or his luck was shit poor.

Apparently, his lips fell right on Kallens, and Millay and Shirley both walked around the corner that Rivalz had just came from right as it happened. Not to mention that one of his hands found itself on a fluffy pillow of warmness.

"LULU!" Shirley screeched.

Both of them quickly got up. They faces were red as strawberry. "LULU!" Shirley continued screeching, "STOP RAPING KALLEN! WHY ARE YOU RAPING KALLEN IN THE FIRST PLACE ! THIS IS A PUBLIC HALLWAY WHERE OTHER STUDENTS ARE COMING! GODDMANIT LULU! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME!"

Lelouch flinched at the volume of Shirleys berating, excuse me, I mean permanently making people deaf. Not to mention that innocent passer bys were looking at them funnily.

"Shirley I can explain," Lelouch started as he started backing up against a angry eyed Shirley that had gravity defying hair that made her look like a devil.

Kallen, on the other hand, was slowly moving past them while everybody's attention was on Lelouch. Her face was red, and she beyond mad. She wanted to hit everybody in front her, but couldn't. Her appearance was on the line, and right now she didn't give damn. But her parents will get suspicious of her if she ever broke her mask.

So she sucked it up, and left before she killed somebody.

"-OU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? KALLEN HO- wait where is she? YOU MADE LEAVE DIDN'T YOU, LELOUCH! I'M GOI-" That's all Kallen heard before she moved out of earshot.

When she got out of the building, she took a side route, and started venting. "THAT GODDAMN IDIOT! Who does he think he is? I will castrate what is left of his balls, and feed them to babies!" Kallen pulled on her hair in frustration. After a couple minutes she was, in her mind, considered sane enough to think properly without the thought of killing any black haired, purpled eyed douches.

Kallen blushed at the memory of her and Lelouch. She put two fingers two her lips while she was still walking. She could still feel the phantom lips on hers. They felt soft, and the faint feel of Lelouch's hands still on her left breast caused her to think thoughts that were rated mature.

She tried to disperse her thoughts by hitting her head on the nearest tree within her reach. It didn't really help since she now had a throbbing head and blood still rushing towards her nose.

_Goddamn him,_ Kallen thought angrily,_ goddamn to you to puberty!_

Lelouch's day had not been going great for him. After running away from a demon haired Shirley, he had found asylum in his bedroom. He collapsed in his bed from the sheer exhaustion from running away from Shirley.

Lelouch grabbed the remote control for the TV that was on his desk all the while turning only slightly over and reaching with his arms. Trying to minimize movement as much as possible was pretty hard for him since most of his muscles hurt.

The TV sputtered to life as Lelouch only turned his head towards the screen. He started flipping through channels when his eye lids started getting heavier. Sleep almost took over him when he heard "-his morning that private first Suzaku Kururugi was arrested for murdering Prince Clovis during Shinjuku ghetto. His court date is going to b-" Lelouch tuned out the rest of what the reporter was saying. Suzaku was arrested? For what he had done?

None of this made sense to him. His fatigue left him as his body was quickly producing adrenaline. Lelouch sat up and foraged for his phone. When he found it, he grabbed it and instantly dialed a number.

Kallen reached her mansion sometime later. She had washed off her dirty clothes and was going to wash Millay's clothes for her before returning them, but was interrupted when her cell phone rang. Kallen didn't look at the caller ID so she instantly took it.

"Hello?" She called out. _"Kallen!" _Tamaki's voice ran out, "_Meet us near the outskirts of Shinjuku ghetto. Apparently the guy who helped us yesterday called again, he told us to meet him there."_ " Alright then," Kallen replied. She sighed as she pressed the end call button. Her phone made a _click_ as she snapped it shut.

_This day is just my day_ Kallen bitterly thought.

Lelouch sat on top of large debris seven times larger than himself. He heard the footsteps of Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki behind him. He didn't turn around. Not even showing acknowledgement for them on the outside.

He waited until they were closer before he stood up. Kallen, Tamaki, and Ohgi both focused on the rising figure. They couldn't focus on the figure as the sun was streaming at the figure so all they saw was a shadow outline. They made out what they can of the figure.

Lelouch stood in his glory as the people below him witnessed the birth of a conspiracy and the demon king.

And that's done. I wasn't really happy about this chapter, but I'll let you decide if it was bad or not. I feel that Kallen was an OC I don't really have experience with a quiet person in real life. I mostly base my stories of parts of my life and other stories I have read. By the way, I wrote this awesome marsupial and wombat essay that my tennis classmates made me do. I can't promise that it won't have any grammar mistakes since I didn't have the chance to go over it. Review if you want me to post it on my bio. Also, cookies to anybody who can guess the artists for the songs I use for my title for each chapter. I seriously have cookies at my house right now so guess until you can't guess.


End file.
